Bloodthirst
by Dis Lexic
Summary: We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodthirst

We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.

**Right, well as you can see, I decided to continue with this story. For those just joining us, this is an answer to DZ2s Blood and Magic challenge, rules below:**

**DZ2's 'Blood and Magic' Challenge:**

**Plot: Summer holidays are meant to be a time away from trouble, but not when your name is Harry James Potter. Turned into a vampire, now our hero seeks his survival.**

**Rules: **Light, Grey, Dark or Evil Harry _**Grey**_

Vampire Harry

As a magical vampire, Harry can walk in sunlight, is immune to garlic and has an ability unique to him referred to as the Blood Blessing _what this gift may be is up to you _

Harry must be at least thirteen when he's bitten and/or turned _**End of 3rd year**_

If/When he's bitten, Harry must be trained by a vampire nobleman/clan leader

As part of his turning, he is given access to his fortunes as Lord Potter

Harry MUST have a shadow familiar

Soul Bond story _**With Hermione, but I have something slightly different in mind for this**_

**Guidelines: **Werewolves are allies with the vampires _**Sort of**_

Harry and his clan are approached by Tom _**maybe**_

Harry's 'turning' is a hereditary trait/curse instead of being bitten _**Yep**_

Sirius joins Harry and becomes vampire himself _**No cus Sirius is gonna be something else**_

Crossovers _**elements of Rosario Vampire **_

Slash _**NO**_

Harry is hailed as the next lord of his clan _**No, I don't really like this idea. I don't see why a race of immortals would follow a Fledgling.**_

Through some magical means, Harry has more than one Blood Blessing _**Maybe**_

As a Light-aligned vampire, Harry seeks to become a sort of _Angel_ or _Blade_ character/hero and fight his curse/thirst etc. _**No**_

The biting/turning happens after Hogwarts' time _**No**_

**Forbidden:** Harry staying human or being purged of the curse

All Harry's friends against him

Harry's pairing being a normal pairing: _his vampire blood/soul calls out to his other_

Harry serving Tom: _equals or not at all_

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

**Oh, and to best describe Blood Blessings and what they are, the best way I can think of is to say that they're like the Dark Gifts from **_**Twilight**_** that is unique to every different vampire.**

**This story starts at the end of the Third Year and will go in a rather interesting direction. I'm taking quite a few cues from Rosario Vampire for the Vampires, Werewolf and the other monsters that will be making appearances, but I don't plan to have this be a full crossover. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was running, his breath coming out in short pants as the trees flashed past him, occasionally leaping over roots, his ears straining to hear his pursuer. The young Wizard scrambled up a small rise and paused for a moment, panting and looked back for his pursuer. Upon seeing no sign of it, he let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave, only to come face to muzzle with the werewolf that had been his teacher.

Harry staggered back in surprise and fear as the wolf let out a howl and pounced, landing on Harry and sinking its fangs into his shoulder. The teenaged Wizard let out a cry of pain as the powerful jaws crushed his shoulder and the burning of the Lycanthropy virus entering his veins The magical disease rushed through Harrys bloodstream, heading directly to the center of his being to do its work, only to slam into something… odd.

* * *

If it were possible to view the blockage, it would appear to be a wall made of solid stone with several archaic seals painted on it that surrounded the deepest part of Harrys being, the part that made him who he was and the place the werewolf virus needed access to. The magical affliction threw itself at the wall, bouncing off it, before trying again. Again and again, the Virus pounded on the wall, slowly causing cracks to appear in it, letting out beams of red light. Embodied by this, the virus redoubled its efforts until the wall finally fell. However, before the Virus could move forwards, the thing the wall had been holding back surged out, instantly incinerating the virus without even pausing. It shot through Harrys body, making its changes to what the boy SHOULD have been his entire life.

* * *

In the outside world, the werewolf was suddenly thrown away by a blinding, bloody red light that suddenly shone from Harrys body, dyeing the entire world in a ruddy glow. The bushes at the edge of the clearing rustled and a group of people ran into the clearing, only to be brought up short by the sight of the now glowing Harry. A cloud of bats suddenly appeared from the sky, flying out of the now blood red moonlight to surround Harrys form, seemingly disappearing into him as they covered him in a black shell. The werewolf backed away, fear clear in its movements as a massive weight suddenly seemed to press down on the clearing.

"No way," whispered Sirius Black, his eyes wide, "This feeling...It can't be, theres no way…"

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Hermione Granger, "What's happened to Harry?"

Before the convict could answer, the black shell of bats suddenly peeled of Harrys body, revealing a very much changed boy. He now looked like he hadn't lived for 11 years without getting a proper meal, with clearly toned arms and chest under his tattered school shirt, which had been torn up during the chase through the forest. The most obvious change, however, was his hair, which had turned silver.

On the other side of the clearing, the werewolf seemed to get over its fear of the monstrous amount of power now leaking from the teen and started growling at him. Harry opened his eyes at the sound, revealing a pair of blood red, slitted orbs,at the sight of which, the werewolf recoiled slightly and Sirius gulped.

"Silver hair, red eyes and this enormous aura of power, there's no doubt about is," muttered Sirius, "This is the legendary S-class monster, a Vampire."

"A vampire?" asked Hermione, "But how is that possible? Harry hasn't been bitten by a vampire!"

Sirius shook his head.

"Not one of the vampires you hear about in DADA or read about in books. Those are just pale imitations of the true, Pure-blooded Vampire bloodlines, created when wizards tried to replicate their is what a true Vampire looks like."

He pointed at Harry who was staring down the werewolf with contempt clear in his eyes. The werewolf seemed to take offence at that and charged the now silver haired teen, only to receive a foot to the chin, sending it flying straight up through the canopy. The silver haired teen crouched, before leaping straight up after the wolf and vanishing from sight. A second later, the werewolf came crashing back down to earth, blowing a crater in the ground as Harry drove it down with his fist. The Vampire grabbed the bloody werewolf by the scruff of its neck and lifted it up, throwing it across the clearing.

"Pathetic creature," growled Harry, "Know your place!"

He charged, his fist cocked back and glowing from the massive amount of power contained within. Sirius growled.

"Damn, hes gonna kill him!" said the Convict, running forwards.

"Sirius wait!" yelled Hermione, only to freeze as the convicts body seemed to stretch out and transform.

However, his new form wasnt that of a huge, bearlike dog, but instead a humanoid wolf with digitade legs, sharp claws and an impressive, lion like mane of black hair streaming out behind it. The transformed Sirius slammed into Harry, forcing him back with a flurry of blindingly fast punches that actually seemed to hurt the Vampirized boy as he was slammed into and through a tree. Sirius landed on his feet, eyeing the cloud of dust thrown up by his attack with trepidation. The reason for his worry became clear a moment later as Harry erupted from the dust cloud became clear a moment later as Harry suddenly erupted from the dust, his fist cocked back. Sirius jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid getting crushed by the blow, which blasted another large crater in the clearing.

"Harry, calm down!" yelled Sirius, his voice distorted slightly by his wolfish muzzle.

The teen ignored Sirius and simply charged him again, blasting another crater in the clearing as the wolfish man dodged the blow.

"Come on pup, I don't want to hurt you!" yelled Sirius as he ducked another swing, only to get a foot to the gut, sending him flying across the clearing to smash into a large rock.

Sirius pulled himself out of the rock and brushed the dust off his fur, appearing none the worse for wear, despite the incredible amount of force behind the blow.

"Alright, you wanna play? then lets play."

The convict vanished, appearing in front of Harry to slam a clawed hand into his stomach, sending him flying across the clearing. At the edge of said clearing, Hermione watched the destruction in awe, unable to believe what she were seeing.

"A fight between two S class monsters, a rare treat," said a familiar voice from next to the teen, making both Hermione jump and look to see Headmaster Dumbledore stood next to them with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"H-headmaster?" questioned the girl in a hesitant tone.

"Yes Miss Granger?" said the old man, turning to look at the girl with a twinkle in his eye.

"When did you get here sir?" asked Hermione after shaking of the surprise of the old mans sudden appearance.

"Just now actually," replied said old man, "I sensed these two going at it and thought I should make sure they don't destroy the school."

"What do you mean sir?" asked the bushy haired bookworm.

Dumbledore turned back to the still fighting Harry and Sirius.

"Those two are two fine examples of true Monsters, the kind that the Ministry prefer the general public don't know about," began the old man, "An S class Vampire, the strongest of all Monsters, and a Werewolf, the fastest of all monsters and one of the few who can match up to a Vampire in a fight. They are far beyond the creatures spoken of in DADA class or any of the books you could find on Monsters."

"But what about Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione, "Isn't he a werewolf?"

Dumbledore frowned.

"In a way. The werewolves and vampires that you learn about in DADA are the result of wizards attempting to replicate the powers of the original creatures and creating a curse that is nothing more than a twisted shadow of the original. Professor Lupin never stood a chance."

At that moment, Harry and Sirius slammed into one another with enough force to rip a few smaller trees out of the ground and shatter the stone under them, creating a wind that blew Hermione off her feet, although Dumbledore appeared unaffected.

"Hmm, I think I should stop them," said the old man, "If they keep this up they'll wake up the whole castle."

He stepped forwards and vanished, appearing between the two fighting Monsters and grabbing Sirius hand and Harrys foot, stopping both cold, before throwing Sirius across the clearing into a dazed Lupin and holding onto the struggling Harry long enough to slip something over his head. As soon as it was on, the teen went limp, slumping against the headmaster as his hair bleed back to black. Sirius struggled to his feet, only to freeze in place as Dumbledore gave him a look.

"Now Sirius, I thought you knew better than to cause so much destruction, especially when you're being hunted."

The convict gulped and turned back into human form.

"Albus, you have to know that I'm…"

"Innocent, I know," interrupted the old man.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth for a moment before speaking.

"You know? How?"

In answer Dumbledore held up a struggling rat by the tail.

"You don't really think I don't know what happens in my school do you?" he asked, "I was watching the whole thing, from the moment you came out of the passage to the Shrieking Shack. To be honest I'm surprised Peter was able to hide from me for so long."

Sirius jaw worked for a second, before he sighed and slumped slightly.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked.

Dumbledore just smiled benignly, before hoisting Harrys limp form over his shoulder and turning to a stunned looking Hermione.

"Now, how about we pick up Mr Weasley and Professor Snape and get back to the castle?" he asked, "I shall explain all in my office."

**And I'm gonna end it there. Just to be clear, this is set before they go back in time, an event that obviously won't be happening in this retelling. **

**I'm sure you can see now why I said I'd be taking cues from Rosario and Vampire. Yes, I did make Sirius a Werewolf like Gin and yes I did make Harry a Vampire like Moka. **

**I hope my explanation of why Lupin is so different to Sirius makes sense. Basically, Wizards, being the arrogant dipshits they are, decided to try and replicate the incredible powers of Vampires and Werewolves and ended up making contagious diseases that transform the victims into twisted shadows of the originals.**

**Just to clear up any confusion, I'm referring to Vampires and Werewolves like Harry and Sirius with a capital letter and the lesser, wizard made ones with a lower case.**

**I also made Dumbledore something other than an evil, manipulative old man. Now hes a powerful, creepy and manipulative old man, similar to the Headmaster in RaV.**

**I hope you enjoyed this enough to leave me a review! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodthirst

We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.

**And heres chapter 2! I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Harry was confused. The last thing he remembered was running from a transformed Lupin, then an intense pain in his shoulder, then nothing. Now he found himself in Dumbledore's office with aches and pains all over his body, feeling extremely tired and with what appeared to be a silver cross around his neck.

He blinked and looked around, taking in the sight of Sirius sat on his left side, rubbing his stomach, Hermione on his right, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye with a light blush on her cheeks and Dumbledore sat across the desk from him, gazing up towards the ceiling with his hands clasped under his chin.

"You OK Pup?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Harry, "What happened?"

"Thats what I'd like to know as well," said Hermione, looking at Dumbledore who was still staring up at the ceiling, "What happened to Harry?"

"Thats what I'd like to know as well Albus," said Sirius, "How could Harry be a Pure-blooded Vampire? It shouldn't be possible. Neither Lily nor James were Vampires."

"Wait, vampire?" asked Harry, "What do you mean I'm a vampire?"

Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out a piece of light grey parchment, a golden red feather quill and a bottle of red ink that released a small stream of smoke as he opened it.

"I believe I can answer both of those questions with these," said the old man as he placed the implements in front of Harry, "If you could just sign your name on the paper Harry, I will explain all."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but did as asked, signing his name with the glowing ink. As he lifted the quill from the paper, it began to glow, before igniting and burning to ash. Sirius looked like he was about to say something about wasting time when the ashes began to move. They all gravitated towards the middle of the desk where they began to swirl, forming into a tightly rolled scroll held shut with a blood red ribbon. Dumbledore picked up the scroll, ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving from the other occupants of the room. He unrolled the scroll and examined it for a second, before nodding and putting it on the desk to show the three younger magicals.

The parchment now showed a family tree, with Harry at the bottom with two branches coming out of his name, one for his Father's family, the other for his Mothers. Harry, Hermione and Sirius lent over the parchment for a moment, before Sirius looked up.

"So what, how does this explain how Harry can be a Vampire?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed and pointed at the very top of the parchment where James' ancestor was listed as Alexander Corvinus. At the sight of the name, Sirius' eyes bugged out of his head. Before he could say anything though, Dumbledore moved his finger to the top of Lilys tree and Sirius's eyes bugged out even further and his mouth flopped open making him resemble a fish. Evangeline A.K. McDowell. This name made Hermione's eyes bug out as well, although Harry had no idea why.

"Well that explains a lot," said Sirius in a shocked voice.

Harry looked at his Godfather and Hermione. Upon seeing no help from either he looked to Dumbledore who looked amused at the reactions of the Convict and girl.

"Alright, is anyone going to explain what's so shocking about this?" asked Harry, "Who are Alexander Corvinus and Evangeline McDowell and why is it so surprising that I'm apparently related to them?"

"Harry, Evangeline was one of the most feared Dark Witches to ever live," whispered Hermione, "She was also a powerful Vampire. I've never heard of Alexander Corvinus though."

"Exactly right, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "Five points to Gryffindor for knowing your history. As for Alexander, he is also a powerful Vampire. As such, Harry has the blood of two very old Vampire lines in him, albeit extremely diluted after centuries of ."

Harry blinked.

"Wait, so you're saying I'm a vampire now?" he asked, "But thats impossible!"

Dumbledore just gave him a knowing look. By this point, Harrys temper was beginning to strain at how vague the headmaster was being about how it was possible for him to have been turned into a vampire when he had never even met one. The teen slowly reached up to his mouth and poked his incisors, only to freeze as he realized that the teeth were a lot longer than he remembered and sharp enough to cut the pad of his thumb, drawing blood.

The teen shot forwards and snatched a hand mirror that was on Dumbledore's desk for some reason and looked at his reflection. To his relief, he still had one, but he had changed. His face hadn't changed that much, but a few things about his appearance were different, the most notable of which was the fact that his scar had faded. In addition to the new lack of scar, his hair was a touch lighter than before and, when he opened his mouth, it revealed that he was now in possession of a pair of fangs. Harry slowly sat the mirror down on the Headmasters desk, before slumping back in his seat.

"Oh, no need to look so glum Harry," said Dumbledore, "Its not the end of the world."

"How can you say that?" asked Harry in a small voice, "I'm a monster."

"Correct," said Dumbledore in a jovial voice, "But that doesn't mean anything. After all, Professor Lupin is a monster as well and that doesn't stop him from being a good person."

Harry was quiet for a moment, before he looked up at Dumbledore with begging eyes.

"Please, how is it possible that I'm a Vampire?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Truth is, you were born one," said the old man, "Your parents lines are descended from Vampires who were sealed or had human children, so they were human, However, they did have the potential to become Pure-Blooded Vampires, should they ever come into contact with something that could break the seals holding back that part of them. When you were born, both sides of your heritage combined and activated, so you were born a Vampire."

"Wait, Harry was human as a baby," said Sirius, "I think I would remember him being a Vampire."

"Thats because his Vampire powers were sealed," said Dumbledore, "When he was born, I was there and was able to seal away his Vampiric nature before anyone could notice. I'm sure you remember that there were complications and Lily nearly died."

Sirius nodded, his face pained at the memory.

"Yeah, I've never seen James look so terrified, even when fighting Voldemort."

"Indeed," said the Headmaster, "As horrible as it was, it gave me enough time to apply the seal needed. I intended to inform Lily and James of all this when Harry started Hogwarts and remove the Seal I placed on him once he turned 16."

"So how was the seal removed?" asked the Werewolf.

"I believe it was because of Professor Lupin's bite," replied Dumbledore, "Although no where near as powerful as a true Werewolfs power, the virus is still a force to be reckoned with. It overloaded the seal and shattered it, releasing Harrys Vampiric side."

The room fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked embarrassed.

"Truthfully? I forgot."

Everyone in the room, including Fawkes the Phoenix, facefaulted.

"In my defence, I'm an old man with a lot of stressful jobs. Some things are bound to slip through the cracks!"

"I need some time alone," said Harry, getting to his feet.

Dumbledore nodded as the teen walked out the door.

* * *

Harry wandered through the halls of the school, not paying any attention to where he was going as he thought over what he had been told. He was a Vampire, one of the Undead and a Dark Creature as identified by the Ministry. Apparently he had been one since birth and not even his parents had known. It was a lot to take in, but Harry was already on his way to accepting it. It certainly explained a lot of things about his past. For as long as he could remember, the teen had had an unhealthy interest in blood and darkness, preferring to remain in the shadows over being in the sun. It also explained how his injuries healed so quickly when regeneration on the level he was capable of was impossible for Magical users without the use of potions. He knew because he had looked it up. Plus, he had always felt that a part of him was missing that had been returned.

The teen was suddenly broken out of his thoughts as his ears caught the sound of quiet footsteps behind him. He spun round, only to see nothing. he blinked in confusion, before he caught a flash of movement out of his peripheral vision.

"Come on out, I know you're there," said Harry, his hand going to his wand.

For a moment nothing happened, before a head poked around the corner, followed by the rest of the body. It was a girl with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes with purple pupils. She had pale skin and was extremely beautiful, despite the fact her face looked like it was carved from ice. She was wearing Slytherin robes and had a lollipop in her mouth. Harry recognised her as one of the girls in his year, one Daphne Greengrass, also known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She was one of the few Slytherins who didn't follow Malfoy around and treated everyone equally. She did have an odd tendency of appearing around him though.

The two teens stared at one another for a moment, saying nothing, before the silence got too uncomfortable for Harry and he opened his mouth.

"Can I help you with something?"

Daphne just looked at him through blank eyes, making Harry shift uncomfortably.

"OK, I'm just going to…" said Harry as he backed away from the slightly creepy girl.

She just remained where she was, watching him as he went round the corner.

"Well that was weird," muttered Harry as he made his way back to Dumbledore's 'd had enough time to think things over now.

* * *

The teenaged Vampire arrived back in the Headmasters office to find that Hermione was gone and Sirius and Dumbledore were drinking tea.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry as he sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I sent her to bed," said Dumbledore, "Its late and we should all be asleep. Before we do though, we need to discuss your accommodation over the Holidays."

"Whats to discuss, hes staying with me," said Sirius.

"Actually, I'm not sure thats wise," said Dumbledore.

"Hes not going back to the Dursleys," growled Sirius, his eyes flashing yellow.

Dumbledore raised his hands placatingly.

"Calm down Sirius, I have no intention of sending Harry back there. I only meant that he should probably stay with someone who can teach him how to control his new powers so he doesn't kill someone by accident."

Sirius sat back down.

"Who did you have in mind?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled.

"An old friend of mine," he said, "Don't worry, you'll be able to stay with Harry while hes training."

Sirius didn't look to happy, but nodded none the less.

"Now, I think we should all be getting to bed," continued the Headmaster, "Now Harry, don't take of that Rosary."

He pointed at the silver cross around Harry's neck.

"Its a seal thats suppressing your Vampiric powers until you can get them under control. Without it, you run the risk of knocking a wall down or hurting someone because you don't know your strength."

Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't really want to kill a friend because he didn't listen to the warning.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Girls Dorm, Hermione was laying awake in bed, staring up at the canopy above her, wrestling with the strange feelings that had been filling her since she had seen Harrys Vampire form. She had been nursing a crush on the boy since the first year, how could she not after seeing him jump on a Trolls back to save her, but after seeing him in his 'true' form, something had changed. Now, the mere thought of the boy caused her body to heat up, her cheeks flush and her breath quicken…

The girl groaned and turned over, closing her eyes to try and get some sleep. They would be going home soon and then she could ask her parents what was happening to her. Unnoticed to the girl, a long, grey tail with a heart shaped tip emerged from the back of her pajamas, waving in the air as her dreams were filled with images of a black haired boy.

* * *

**And there we go, the end of chapter 2. I don't really think I need to spell out for any fellow RaV fans out there what Daphne and Hermione are, do I?**

**Now, with regards to Harrys lineage, I am well aware of the fact Evangeline has the body of a ten year old, so Harry is actually descended from a child she adopted and magically adopted because of...reasons. I'll come up with something later. As for the other half of his family tree, in this universe, Alexander Corvinus is just a Shinso Vampire and didn't sire a new line of vampires and Lycans.**

**I'm not to sure what to have as Harrys Dark Gift/Blood Blessing yet, so I'm open to suggestions. He will be learning magic from Evangeline at some point though.**

**If people can guess what Monster Dumbledore is, they get cookies from Outer Moka. I'll give you a clue. Hes an S class and the writing implements Harry used to create the family tree all came from him.**

**Oh and Harrys Rosary isn't like Mokas. Its a temporary seal that keeps his powers suppressed, not create an entirely new personality.**

**Please leave me a review!**


	3. AN IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!

Bloodthirst

We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.

**I wouldn't normally do this, but I have had a lot of questions, so I thought I'd do an AN to explain a few things. Now pay attention cuz I won't be answering any questions asked in the future that are answered in here.**

First point: YOU DO NOT NEED ANY KNOWLEDGE OF ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR NEGIMA! You do however need that knowledge to make sense of some of the below so bare with me.

* * *

Crossovers

The world this story takes place in is technically a crossover in the same way as Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson are. In this world, Harry Potter, Rosario and Vampire and Negima! all exist. That means that the Evangeline Harry is descended from is the same Evangelien who attends Mahora and fights Negi. It also means that Moka, Tsukune and everyone else from RaV are living in Japan. I've not put this in the crossover section because I don't really view it as a true crossover. If you don't like that, thats fine but I won't be moving it.

* * *

Timeline

With regards to the events of the different worlds that make up this story, neither the events of Negima nor the events of RaV have started yet. Evangeline is still free, which means its at least 15 years prior to the events of Negima and Moka is the same age as Harry, meaning that its about two years before the start of RaV.

* * *

Extent of the crossover elements

Occasional character visits. Harry will be trained by Evangeline and Issa Shuzen in his Vampire powers and a few of the characters are related to someone in one of the other stories. I have no intention of having anyone from HP attend Youkei or Mahora. Well, maybe for a sequel, but that will be a full on crossover if it is the case.

* * *

Magic

I'm sure I'm going to be asked about this at some point, so I'll answer it here. The Magic used by the Witches of RaV, the Mages of Mahora and the Wizarding world of Harry Potter is all the same stuff, they just use it in different ways. Each is no more powerful or weaker than another, just different. Mages spells are usually more destructive and have more power behind them as the chants to use them are much longer, rendering the Mage vulnerable without a partner.

Witches use nature magic, drawing power from nature to empower themselves, in addition to using a variety of magical artifacts and focuses.

Wizards make use of the magic within there bodys, occasionally suplemented with natrual magic. They tend to be physically weak due to relying on their magic for most things. There magic is a lot more flexible than that of the other magic users and has more esoteric uses. Although most of this type are no weaker than their counterparts, they also happen to be extremely arrogant, especially in Great Britain and have began inbreeding in an attempt to keep the bloodlines 'pure', resulting in magic weakening in there older bloodlines. They also have an extremely black and white view of the world and look down on non-magicals and Creatures as inferior. This is especially bad in England, leading to a closed off and backward society, ruled by inbred twits with a complete lack of common sense and logic.

Final point, I don't like the British Magical world, so I will be bashing them, especially the Ministry of Morons.

* * *

Creatures used.

I had a review from texaswookie warning me of copying critters from RaV and telling me to look elsewhere for ideas. I understand where he was coming from, but my question is why not? The Manga makes excellent use of Monsters and I doubt I could find any different ones.I don't intend to just recycle the characters and personalities for the HP characters I plan to make monsters cuz that'll be as boring for me as it will be for you. I will be using a few things from RaV though, including a Familiar to rattle of exposition and the time taken to kick the crap out of the baddy of the hour, bitesized monster dictionaries and a few characteristics of certain monsters, like a Snow Womans stalking tendencies in Daphne among others.

**I think thats everything, but this will be updated as needed. Each time I update it, the previous one will be deleted to keep ANs from stacking up. I hope this has answered any questions and to see you all for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Bloodthirst

We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.

**I think anything I had to say has been said in my AN chapter, so lets get right in. If you haven't read the AN, please do before reading on. Oh, actually, there is something. I'm making a slight alteration to Succubi in that they no longer need to be around there destined one to survive, so long as hes still alive. Also, most of this chapter will focus on Hermione cus all Harrys doing is training and thats boring for me to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, disgorging the students onto the platform where family members were waiting to take them home. Despite the fact the station was extremely crowded, there was a rather large clearing around an individual stood near the portal to the Muggle world. The reason for the clearing and the uneasy looks that kept being thrown their way was that the individual was one Sirius Black. The reason the Werewolf was out and about was that Dumbledore had handed Pettigrew over to the DMLE and got Sirius a proper trial, where he had been found innocent and given a rather large amount of gold as settlement. That did not mean that people were willing to trust the man quite yet though, hence the wide birth being given.

Sirius sighed unhappily as he shifted under the suspicious gazes of the other adults. Fortunately, he wasn't allowed to mope for too long as he caught sight of his Godson working his way through the crowd towards him. A smile split the Black Lords face as his best friends son approached and immediately hugged the boy, who happily returned it.

"Hi Sirius," said Harry as the two broke apart, "How are you doing?"

"Peachy," said the former Convict, "I'm a free man, although I did get the Aurors called out on me the first time I went into Diagon Alley."

Harry smiled at his Godfather, before looking around.

"So, wheres the guy Professor Dumbledore said I'd be staying with?" he asked.

"Hes not here," said Sirius, "I've got to take you to his castle."

"Right, lets go," said Harry, grabbing his trunk and waving goodbye to his friends who were meeting their parents or making there way to the portal back to the Muggle World, before following Sirius to the Apparition point and vanishing with his Godfather.

* * *

Hermione watched as the boy she liked vanished with his Godfather, already starting to feel lonely and long for his presence, despite the fact they had been apart for less than a second. The girl let out a sigh and passed through the Portal back into Kings Cross, looking around for her mother. As always it was easy to find her, surrounded by a huge crowd of drooling men with hearts in their eyes as she was.

If one was to look at Emma Granger and Hermione side by side there is no way you would ever believe they were in fact mother and daughter. The most obvious difference between the two was confidence. Emma could walk into a room and immediately have any men and even some women eating out of her hand. She was a truly beautiful woman in her early 30s, with flawless, tanned skin, a huge chest that strained against the shirt she was wearing and was only accentuated by her labcoat. Her waist length hair was sleek and a rather unusual cyan colour while her eyes were the same chocolate brown as her daughter.

Emma looked up and saw her daughter standing awkwardly in front of the barrier and waved a dismissive hand, causing the crowd around her to disperse as if nothing had happened. She hurried over to her daughter, drawing her into a tight hug when she reached her.

"Hermione! Your finally home!" she gushed, shoving her daughters head into her chest.

"Mom!" protested the bookworm, only to be ignored as her mother as she tugged on her bushy hair.

"Oh, why do you insist on dyeing your hair?" grumbled the blue haired woman, "It always makes your hair completely impossible."

Hermione brushed her mothers hand off, scowling at Emma.

"Maybe so, but blue hair isn't exactly normal," she grumbled, marching off in the direction of the car park.

"Your hair is the least of it," muttered Emma as she followed her daughter, brushing past a fat, walrus of a man who turned red at the sight of her hair and grumbled something about freaks under his breath.

After a drive home in silence, the Granger women entered their modest home.

"So, tell me what happened at the end of the year," said Emma after sitting across from her daughter with a cup of tea.

Hermione did as asked, not holding anything back. She knew better than to hide anything from her mother. The woman should have been a police interrogator rather than a dentist as good as she was about weaseling information out of people. She was also surprisingly blase about the dangers Hermione had been exposed to over the years, even when she had nearly been killed by the Troll in the first year and spent nearly half the school year as a garden ornament last year. When asked why she didn't seem to care, Emma would just shrug and deflect the question.

"Well, it sounds like you've had an interesting year," said Emma, getting to her feet and moving over to the sink with her empty cup, "So, Sirius is free eh?"

The last part was muttered under her breath so Hermione didn't hear it.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was in her bedroom trying to work on her summer homework. Trying being the operative word because no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate. Every time she tried to do something her mind was pulled back to thoughts of her green eyed friend, of his strong arms wrapping around her and…

"ARRRR, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Hermione, throwing up her arms in frustration as her thoughts once again ran away from her.

"Something wrong Hermione?" asked Emma as the blue haired woman entered the room.

Hermione let out a growl from where she had her head rested on her desk.

"Let me guess, you can't get someone out of your head, right?" asked Emma, "You keep thinking about him and how you want nothing more than to be at his side forever."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she said.

"Because I felt the same when I met your father," said Emma, a far off look in her eye, "Hell, I still feel it and I haven't seen him in nearly 12 years."

"My dad?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

She had never known her father, him having disappeared when she was two and Emma never really talked about him, always getting sad when he was brought up by someone. The only memory Hermione had of the man was a wide smile and the smell of wet dog.

Emma nodded, a smiled on her face.

"Yeah, I met him during my last year of school," she said, "He was a new student, having come in for his final year after being homeschooled for most of his life. He was so charming, so strong and so loyal. He always managed to make me laugh and never looked down on me because of my nature."

Hermione frowned at the odd choice of words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Why would anyone look down on you because of your nature at school?"

Emma shook her head and came out of her reminiscing.

"Well, I guess its time I told you anyway," she said.

"Tell me what?" asked Hermione, feeling extremely confused.

"The truth about our family," said Emma as she sat on Hermione's bed and crossed her legs, "And the reason why you're pining for Harry Potter."

"What truth?" asked Hermione, feeling a sense of foreboding come over her, "Mom you're starting to scare me."

Emma rolled her shoulders and Hermione's eyes widened as a pair of dark purple, batlike wings emerged from her mother's shoulder blades and a grey tail with a heart shaped tip emerged from under her skirt.

"Our family isnt human Hermione," said Emma, "We're Succubi, Monsters, much like your friend Harry, although no where near as powerful."

Hermione stared at her mother for a second, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Huh, I was expecting screaming and yelling," muttered Emma.

* * *

When Hermione woke up a few hours later, she found herself tucked into bed. She sat up, wondering if what her mother had told her was a dream, only for that thought to be dashed a moment later when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror at the bottom of her bed. Emerging from her shoulders was a pair of bat-like wings and, upon checking her rear, she found that she also had a tail. In addition to her new additions, the dye in her hair had somehow disappeared, leaving it its natural shade of blue, although that did mean that the normal hopeless mess was now lying straight and smooth down her back. Hermione sniffed and curled up on her bed, her wings and tail drooping as tears swam in her eyes.

The young Succubus didn't look up as the door opened, or when the bed dipped as her mother sat down next to her and pulled her into her embrace.

"Let it out," whispered Emma as she gently petted her Daughter's hair as the girl cried into her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" whispered Hermione through her tears.

"Because I didn't want you to grow up as a Succubus," said Emma, "I wanted you to grow up as a normal girl, without the stigma most Monster children grow up with. Its hard growing up as a Youkei among humans, never really fitting in."

Hermione snorted.

"Well that certainly worked," she muttered, "Instead of not fitting in due to not being human I didn't fit in for being a bookworm."

Emma chucked lightly.

"Yeah, that idea went belly up," she said, "I originally planned to tell you when you turned 11, but your Hogwarts letter came and I felt like it would overwhelm you having to much dropped on you at once."

"So why wait until now?" asked Hermione, wiping her tears away.

"Well, I saw how happy you were to finally have a friend in Harry and I didn't want to ruin that," said Emma, "I admit that was a really stupid decision, but it just seemed like the right one at the time."

Hermione sniffed, but nodded.

"I understand," she said, smiling at her mother, "You were just doing what you thought was right."

Emma smiled at her daughter and the two women hugged.

"Now, I guess I should tell you why you're feeling like you are, huh?" said Emma, "About Harry I mean."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Its a normal part about being a Succubus," said Emma, "We Succubi are Creatures of Love and so gain power from our loved ones and especially our Destined One, the man we choose to love beyond any other. You need to be careful who you chose though as if your chosen Destined One doesn't love you then you will eventually die."

"Whos your Destined One?" asked Hermione.

"Your Father," said Emma, "We may not be together, but so long as he loves me, I can feed off that love no matter how far away he is."

"Mom, can you tell me who my father is?" asked Hermione, "Please?"

Emma smiled.

"You've already met him," she said, "My Destined One is that mutt Sirius Black."

* * *

"AAACHOOOO!"

"Are you OK Sirius?" asked Harry, rubbing his head where he had slammed into the roof of the car after Sirius' explosive sneeze.

"*Sniff* I think some beautiful womans talking about me," said the Werewolf, rubbing his nose.

"You actually believe that old wives tale?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow at his Godfather.

Sirius shrugged and went back to staring out the window of the Limo that had picked them up at the station to take them to their destination. Harry grinned as he thought of the look on his 'relatives' faces when they saw him get into the car after ignoring them completely as he and Sirius had walked past them. That memory would be excellent Patronus fuel if he ever needed it.

Harry was broken from his musings as the car came to a stop outside of a large, gothic castle and

the driver got out and opened the door for them. The driver was a tall, pale young man with slicked back black hair, a set of prominent fangs and blood red eyes with five pupils. He was clad in a butler's uniform, consisting of a well fitting, highly formalized and entirely black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck.

"We have arrived young master," said the Vampire.

Harry and Sirius climbed out of the car and made their way up the steps of the castle as the Vampire butler retrieved their belongings from the boot of the limo. The door to the castle opened, revealing a large, ornate hallway decorated with a dark theme, as well as a young woman in a blue maid uniform waiting for them on the other side of the doors. She was fairly short and had long, blond hair that curled at the ends, pale skin and bright red eyes. When Harry and Sirius stepped through the doors, she stepped forwards and bowed.

"Welcome to Corvinus Castle Master Harry," she said, "My name is Leticia Draculea, the head Maid. If you will follow me, I will take you to the Master."

The Maid led the two males through the halls, passing a good many servants along the way, many of which gave Sirius cautious looks.

"Hey Sirius, why are they looking at you like that?" asked Harry.

"Vampires and Werewolves have something of a rivalry," said the Werewolf, "We aren't enemies, but it is quite rare for our two races to get along without squabbling."

"It doesn't help that most of the servants here are fairly low level Vampires," said Leticia, "None of them would stand a chance should a Werewolf decide to attack."

Sirius shook his head.

"I have no intention of picking a fight with the likes of Alexander Corvinus," he said, "I may be a powerful Werewolf, but the old man is one of the Three Pillars. Picking a fight with him is like trying to fight a natural disaster."

"What are the Three Pillars?" asked Harry.

"Its the Western version of the Dark Lords in the east," said Sirius, "They are the three most powerful individuals in the western hemisphere and are responsible for taking care of the Monsters and making sure that the Mortals don't find out about us or those idiots at the Ministry from trying to take us out."

"Is that likely?" asked Harry.

"With the current administration? Very," said Sirius, "Of course, the Magical Strength in Britain is at an all time low, so even the weakest of Monsters would be able to beat whoever they send after them."

Just then, the three Monsters reached a pair of double doors where Leticia stopped.

"Wait here a moment," said the blond Vampire, before entering the room.

As the two Wizard-Monsters waited for Leticia to return, Harry looked around, taking in the gothic decor. The whole castle practically oozed a feeling of dark power while still managing to have a welcoming feel. Although that may have more to do with the fact Harry was a Vampire and was naturally more inclined to the Dark, but whatever. As Harry looked around, he caught a glimpse of a pair of pink eyes peaking out of the shadows of the door across the corridor before they vanished. Before the teenaged Vampire could take another look, the door opened and Leticia returned.

"Lord Corvinus will see you now," she said, before inviting Harry and Sirius inside.

Harry took one more look at the half opened door where he'd seen the eyes, before following his Godfather into the office.

All thoughts of what he had seen were banished from Harrys mind once he stepped through the door and took in the room on the other side. It was huge, with a high ceiling, dark wood paneling and a large number of bookshelves stuffed to capacity with old looking tomes bound in leather. At the other end of the room from the door, in front of a huge, floor to ceiling window, was a massive, mahogany desk with a huge, winged back chair behind it. A large fireplace dominated one wall, with a black marble mantelpiece and a settee, a couple of armchairs and a coffee table set up in front of it.

Sat in one of the armchairs by the fire was an aged looking man with close cropped, silver hair, tanned skin and eyes the coloured of dried blood. He was clad in a plain white t-shirt and blue jogging bottoms under a red dressing gown and fluffy, pink slippers. Clenched between his teeth was a pipe and a book was set on the arm of his chair with a bookmark keeping its place. At the sight of Harry and Sirius, the man smiled and got to his feet.

"Ah, Sirius old boy, lovely to see you again!" he boomed.

The old man's voice was very powerful and had a slight hint of a Romanian accent.

"Its an honour to meet you again, Lord Corvenus," said Sirius, bowing to the powerful Vampire.

"Oh, none of that now," said Corvenus, "We're all friends here. Please, call me Alex."

Alex turned to Harry and looked him up and down with a calculating gaze.

"And you must be Harry, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, not you too," grumbled Alex, "Why does everyone always insist on calling me 'sir' or 'my lord'?"

"Probably because you're strong enough to obliterate a small country in a night," said Sirius.

Alex huffed, before turning back to Harry, "You can call me Alex lad, now lets get a good look at you."

The old and powerful Vampire moved around Harry, examining Harry from every angle and making the teen feel like a show dog before a judge.

"Hmm, yes, I can see that you have a lot of power," muttered Alex, "Yes, yes I can work with this."

He stopped in front of Harry and looked at the Rosary Seal Dumbledore had given the teen.

"The first thing to do is get rid of this," said Alex, "Theres no need to keep your power locked away here. This is a place built for Vampires and as such, can withstand a Vampires power. Take it off lad, lets see what your made of."

Harry glanced over at Sirius, who nodded, before the green eyed teen reached up and removed the Seal, unleashing his full Demonic Aura. All throughout the castle, the servants froze as the massive aura suddenly appeared, with several of the weaker ones even passing out from the pressure. In Alex's office, the Elder Vampire rubbed his chin as he evaluated Harrys true power level.

"Hmm, not bad, especially for one so young," he muttered, "Now, lets see how skilled he is at fighting."

The white haired Vampire suddenly kicked out, slamming a foot into Harry's sternum and sending him smashing through a wall and into the large arena on the other side, before leaping after him. Harry landed on his back, creating a crater from the impact, before he instinctively flipped out of the way as Alex slammed into the ground where he had landed, making the crater even deeper.

"Alright kid, show me what you're made of!" shouted Alex, before firing off a set of rapid fire punches.

Harry tried to dodge them, but quickly failed and was sent flying into the wall, throwing up a cloud of dust. The cloud cleared a moment later to reveal an unconscious Harry.

"Is that it?" asked Alex, looking disappointed.

"Well he doesn't really have any training," said Sirius, hopping down into the arena, "The only reason he was able to keep up with me at the end of the school year was because his instincts took over."

Alex looked disappointed.

"Well, I guess that will have to be the first job then," said the Elder Vampire, "Teach the kid how to fight."

**And thats where I'm going to end this chapter. I hope you liked it and would like to apologize for the long wait, but my muse had been on other things. I don't really intend to show Harrys training in any real detail since its mostly going to be him getting kicked around. Anything important will be covered in flashbacks. **

**If anyone can guess who the driver was and where I took Leticias design from gets cookies!**

**If you want a better idea as to what Hermiones hair looks like without the dye, I imagen it to look like Black Rabbits from Problem Children Coming from another world, aren't they?, only without the bunny ears.**

**Please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Bloodthirst

We never know just what lurks in our family tree, who in history we are related to. Harry Potters family tree just so happens to have some real monsters lurking therein. Now with red eyes and the power of an S class monster, hes about to learn that the world of magic is far bigger and more monstrous than he first thought.

**And we're back. I don't think I have anything to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

CRASH!

A huge crater was blasted into the floor of the arena as Harry leaped out of the way of his opponents kick.

"Too slow Leticia," taunted the green eyed Vampire as he landed lightly.

The dust cloud from the impact of the kick was blasted away as the Vampiric maid shot after her opponent, carried on wings made of shadow, before she attacked Harry with the silver lance she held in her hand. Harry ducked under the attack, before attempting to sweep the older Vampires feet out from under her, only to be batted away as a large root erupted from the ground and slammed into his chest with enough force to snap a regular human in half. Of course, Harry was far from human and so was simply smacked across the room to land in a crouch.

Harry grinned and flexed his fingers, causing the joints to crack and black and green lightning to crackle between them, before the energy extended and formed into a spear made of black energy. Harry pushed off the ground, shooting towards his opponent with his spear held at the ready. Leticia raised her lance and deflected Harrys strike, knocking the teen of balance, before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and slamming him into the ground, blasting yet another crater in the field, before placing the tip of her lance at his throat.

"Yield?"

Harry struggled for a moment, before sighing and relaxing.

"I yield."

Leticia released Harry and allowed him to get to his feet, returning her lance to one of the racks of weapons at the sides of the room.

"You've improved," said Alex as he entered the sparing field from where he he had been watching the fight, "Two weeks ago you could barely last a minute against Leticia, now you're able to hold your own against her for nearly 10."

"Thats hardly any time at all," grumbled Harry, "And shes going easy on me."

"But its more than enough to protect yourself from most enemies," said Alex, "Don't forget that Leticia has had centuries to hone her skills while you've been learning for two weeks. I'd say you're doing just fine. Now go and get changed, we're leaving for the Quidditch World Cup in a few hours and you need a shower."

Harry nodded and bowed to the Elder Vampire, earning an irritated huff, before he left the Sparring field and headed back to his room. Said room was like every other room in the castle, big, gothic and shadowy. However, it still felt like home to Harry, even more so than Hogwarts ever had. The room was equipped with a large, four poster bed made of dark wood with blood red hangings, silk sheets and large pillows, a desk with a leather chair, a large wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom.

Harry entered his room, walking past the cardboard box just inside the doorway.

"Hey Gasper," said the teen as the box shook slightly.

The box opened, revealing a person with pink eyes, platinum blond hair in a bob cut and pointed ears, dressed in a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black, button-down corset, thigh high black socks and a magenta skirt with white accents. Despite the outfit and the fact he looked like an extremely cute girl, the person was in fact a 13 year old boy by the name of Gasper Vladi.

Gasper was Alex's adoptive son and a Dhampir, a half Vampire, who had been kicked out by his father and found by Alex, who had taken him in. Due to his family's horrible treatment of him, the boy was extremely shy and had a bad habit of hiding in a box, a habit Harry was trying to brake. The green eyed Vampire had met the younger boy while exploring the castle one day and stumbled on his room. Since then, the crossdressing Dhampir had adopted Harry as an older brother of sorts and was slowly coming out of his shell.

"How did training go today?" asked Gasper as Harry headed into his bathroom to shower.

"Oh, the usual," said Harry, "Made some new holes for the servants to fix, got kicked around by Leticia and told I'm improving."

"And are you?" asked Gasper, "Improving I mean."

"I guess so," answered Harry, "I mean, I can hold my own for 10 minutes now, but thats when Leticia's only using a 10th of her power."

"Miss Leticia is one of the most powerful Vampires on the planet, short of the Shinso," pointed out Gasper, "Even Lord Issa avoids annoying her when hes here."

Harry had to concede that point. Leticia was incredibly powerful, beyond even S class, making her one of the most powerful individuals on the planet, short of the Dark Lords in the East and the Pillars in the west. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that she was one of the most powerful Vampire in existence, with only Issa Shuzen, the Vampire Lord of Japan, and the three Shinso, Alucard, Akasha Bloodriver and Alex, being more powerful. And even then they would normally avoid fighting her under any circumstances.

"I guess you're right," said Harry, "Now, I need to get ready to go to the World Cup so piss off."

* * *

A few hours later saw Harry and Gasper stood in the Parlor where a Fireplace connected to the Floo was located. The flames in the Grate turned green, disgorging Sirius, his wife, who he had met back up with shortly after dropping Harry of at Corvinus Castle, and a familiar looking, blue haired girl who glomped Harry as soon as she appeared.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, returning the hug, "Whats with your hair and the outfit?"

The bookworm was wearing a black, double breasted thigh length vest with a white frilled, black collar, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. It wasn't really the sort of thing Harry would have expected his bookish friend to wear.

"You like?" asked Hermione, "This is my natural hair colour and Mom gave me the outfit."

"Looks good," said Harry, "And your hair looks great too."

"Thanks, its so much easier to manage without the dye," said Hermione, "I think I'll go without the dye this year."

"Heya Pup," said Sirius, coming up to the teens, "Hows training going?"

"Hi Sirius," said Harry, hugging his Godfather, "Trainings going fine, although I still keep being used as a mop by Leticia."

"Awe well, you got plenty of time to get better," said the Werewolf, ruffling his Godsons hair, before looking at Gasper, who was hiding behind Harry and looking around nervously, "So, are you going to introduce this lovely lady?"

Harry glanced back at the Agoraphobic Dhampir. It had taken a while to convince the younger boy to go with him to the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry had managed it.

"This is Gasper," said Harry, pulling the crossdressing Halfbreed out from behind him, "And before you get any ideas Sirius, he's a boy."

Sirius froze at that, his face going slack as he took in Gaspers form.

"A boy?" he asked faintly, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Harry, smirking.

Sirius fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god, why have you forsaken me!"

Harry snickered at Sirius' reaction, one that was quite common once people found out about Gaspers true gender. While Sirius moped under a black cloud and muttered about the Gods forsaking the world, his wife walked up to Harry.

"Nice to finally meet you Harry," she said, "I'm Emma Black. I guess I have you to thank for taking care of my Daughter the past three years."

Harry and Hermione had been exchanging letters throughout the summer, in which she had told Harry that Sirius was in fact her father and how her mother had chased the Werewolf around with a ladle and made him sleep on the couch for a week after he had come home. Apparently she didn't think to highly of the idiot running off half cocked and getting himself arrested.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Black," said Harry, taking the woman's hand a planting a kiss on the back, "And it was my pleasure to take care of Hermione. Shes my best friend."

"Oh, please call me Emma," admonished Emma, "You're practically family anyway."

Harry smiled at the blue haired woman, before Sirius shook off his depression and introduced himself properly to Gasper, who looked rather nervous, although that was his standard expression when not hiding in a box.

"So, are we ready to go?" asked Sirius.

"Yep," said Harry, "Alex can't come and Leticia won't leave him alone so its just us."

"Alright then, in that case, grab a hold," said Sirius, producing a hula hoop from a clearly expanded pocket.

The Group all gathered around the toy and took a firm grip, before Sirius tapped it with his wand and Harry felt like a hook just behind his navel suddenly jerked, yanking him through a tunnel of whirling winds and colours with Gasper and Hermione bumping into him from either side, before he was abruptly slammed into the ground, hard. It was only his training that kept him on his feet and allowed him to catch Hermione as she staggered into him. Gasper wasn't so lucky and fell to his knees, gasping for breath and looking rather green.

"Private Portkey from Black Manor!" called a nearby Wizard.

Harry set Hermione back onto her feet and looked around. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho. "Morning, Basil," said Sirius cheerfully, picking up the hula hoop and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him.

Harry could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.

"Hello their Lord Black," said Basil wearily, "Hang on a sec, I'll find your campsite."

He consulted his parchment list.

"About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts."

"Thanks, Basil," said Sirius.

The group of Monsters set off across the deserted moor, their enhanced vision easily seeing through the mist, although there wasn't really much to see. The group spent the walk chatting amongst themselves, mostly with Harry getting to know his Godfather and his wife as Hermione chatted with Gasper. The young Succubus had taken a shine to Gasper and seemed determined to bring the small Dhampir out of his shell. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harry could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. The group approached the cottage where a man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harry knew at a glance that this was the only real Normal Human for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Good morning," greeted Sirius as they approached.

"Morning," greeted the man.

"Your Mr. Roberts, correct?" asked Sirius.

"That be me."

"Black, one tent booked a couple of days ago."

Mr. Roberts eyed the group.

"One tent for all of ye?" he asked.

"Its a big tent," said Sirius.

Mr. Roberts didn't look convinced, but consulted the list nailed to the door behind him.

"Alright, ye got the pitch right near the entrance to the woods," said the camp manager, "Ye paying now?"

Sirius nodded and looked at Emma, who reached into her bag and pulled out a roll of notes, peeling a few off and handing them to Mr. Roberts.

"Thank ye kindly," said the man with a smile, "Heres ye map of the site. Have a nice stay."

"We will!" called Sirius as he lead the group through the gate and up the hill.

Harry, Gasper and Hermione looked around at the tents with interest, taking in the many strange structures that showed that the majority of the Wizarding World had no idea how to blend in with Mundanes. Admittedly most did look almost ordinary, their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry was surprised that Mr. Roberts wasn't getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Sirius, shaking his head as they past yet another oversized monstrosity, "Wizards can't resist showing off when they get together."

"How come the Ministry hasn't cracked down on this?" asked Hermione.

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, but they probably keep memory charming the Manager so he doesn't notice all of the strange tents," said the Werewolf, "And this is us."

The group had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read BLACK. Sirius opened the duffle bag he was carrying and upended it, causing a bundle of canvas and poles to fall out. In short order they had a the tent set up and stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at the tent would guess it belonged to wizards, Harry thought, but the trouble was that the small, two man tent was no where near large enough for the five of them. Hermione seemed to have spotted this problem too and gave her father a look that said 'explain or else'. Sirius just winked at his daughter and Godson, before crawling inside. Harry narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the tent fabric remained still instead of moving like it should have done when a man of Sirius' size entered.

"Well, come and have a look," said Sirius, his voice sounding like it was coming from further away than it should have. Harry bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and felt his jaw drop. He had walked into what looked like a nicely furnished cottage, complete with a living room, kitchen, bathroom and four bedrooms. In the middle of the living room stood a grinning Sirius.

"Magic!" he said, waving his arms.

Harry shook his head with a wry grin.

"I love magic," was all he said.

**And lets leave this chapter here. Next time, the Quidditch World Cup and Harry gets to stretch his fighting skills against the Death Eaters.**

**Yes I stole Gasper from DXD and no there won't be any other crossovers with that world.**

**Hermiones new outfit is the same as Black Rabbits from problem children are coming from another world aren't they?.**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave me a review and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
